Different Shades of Crimson
by CrimsonCat
Summary: The Sailor Senshi discover a second team of fighters. Are they friend or foe? Will they find out before it's too late? AU. R&R plz. **All of Part-2 up**
1. Author's Notes

This was the second Sailor Moon chapter story that I finished,  
but the only one that I liked. Since I've written this first little  
bit, I have already written a sequel.  
Also, a third sequel and a pre-story is in the works.  
  
There are six parts to this 'Season', as I have come to call it.  
  
Part one: Broken  
This includes chapters one through three, as well as the prologue.  
  
Part two: Unity  
Chapters four through eight.  
  
Part three: Falling Apart Again  
Chapters nine though eleven.  
  
Part four: Facing the Dark  
Chapters twelve and thirteen  
  
Part five: Always Darkest Before the Light  
Chapters fourteen and fifteen  
  
And finally, part six: Rising From The Ashes  
This includes chapters sixteen through eighteen and the epilogue.  
  
Also, there will be three other information chapters, inserted  
when needed. Just to give the story a little boost, and to explain  
some things. One of them, will be a character intro.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon (sadly). If I did, SMS would have been dubbed  
properly and Stars would have already been dubbed into English! lol.  
So, SailorMoon belongs to the various companies that own her, but the  
Crimson Senshi, their mythology, and their companions are 100% mine.  
Please don't use them without my permission.  
  
Anyway, enough of that.  
This tale is mostly about a second team of Senshi and their story.  
Of course, it includes the Sailors.  
Don't have a set time this story takes place.  
However, all of the Sailor Senshi are present and in Supers form.  
  
I would really appreciate some feedback on this.  
But, on to the story.  
Hope you like it.  
Always,  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	2. Introducing the Crimson Senshi

Crimson Senshi: Guardians of hope, life, and love.  
  
Each Senshi has the ability to 'morph' into one animal. Usually one  
reflecting it's element.  
Each is also blessed with a pair of angel wings that they can call  
upon whenever they are needed. Otherwise, their wings remain hidden.  
  
  
Danellis, Raven  
```````````````  
Eyes: Golden  
Hair: " "  
Age: 17  
Element: The heavens  
Animal: Lioness (Golden)  
Birthday: June 9th  
Planet: Trillitana  
Status: 1st Princess, heir to throne  
Senshi: CrimsonStar, leader  
  
Danellis, Mikka  
```````````````  
Eyes: Depends upon mood  
Hair: Dark brown, Silver streak  
Age: 15  
Element: Unknown  
Animal: White tiger  
Birthday: Nov. 2nd  
Planet: Trillitana  
Status: 2nd Princess  
Senshi: CrimsonCat  
  
Nikkos  
``````  
Eyes: Depends upon mood  
Hair: white/silver  
Age: 17  
Element: Unknown  
Animal: Silver Wolf  
Birthday: April 4th  
Planet: Merias  
Status: Prince, Heir to throne  
Senshi: CrimsonWolf  
  
Ataries  
```````  
Eyes: Crystal blue  
Hair: Blond  
Age: 17  
Element: Light  
Animal: Snow Leopard  
Birthday: Feb. 6th  
Planet: Vecaio  
Status: 1st Princess  
Senshi: CrimsonLight  
  
Artio  
`````  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Silver  
Age: 16  
Element: Ice  
Animal: Cereo (Ice Bird)  
Birthday: Jan. 21st  
Planet: Vecaio  
Status: 2nd Princess  
Senshi: CrimsonIce  
  
Altais  
``````  
Eyes: Violet  
Hair: Ebony Black  
Age: 17  
Element: The Shadows  
Animal: Panther  
Birthday: May 30th  
Planet: Vecaio  
Status: Prince, Heir to throne  
Senshi: CrimsonShadow  
  
Clio  
````  
Eyes: Aqua  
Hair: Pale Blue  
Age: 16  
Element: Wind  
Animal: White/Blue Falcon  
Birthday: Sept.18th  
Planet: Fazak  
Status: 1st Princess, Heir to throne  
Senshi: CrimsonWind  
  
Pyper  
`````  
Eyes: Maroon  
Hair: Orange-red  
Age: 16  
Element: Fire  
Animal: Phoenix  
Birthday: Sept.18th  
Planet: Fazak  
Status: 2nd Princess  
Senshi: CrimsonFlame  
  
Ceres  
`````  
Eyes: Violet  
Hair: Dark Blue  
Age: 18  
Element: Water  
Animal: Dark blue Owl  
Birthday: August 11th  
Planet: Aclio  
Status: 1st Princess, Heir to throne  
Senshi: CrimsonStorm, 2nd in command  
  
Willow  
``````  
Eyes: Dark Green  
Hair: Green  
Age: 16  
Element: Illusion  
Animal: Green Dragon  
Birthday: April 27th  
Planet: Aclio  
Status: 2nd Princess  
Senshi: CrimsonDream 


	3. Prologue

The Sailor Senshi moved as one against their enemy, and with one  
fluid movement, the battle was over.  
The youma turned to dust and the senshi powered down.  
  
"Good job guys," Usagi spoke. "I think that was the last one."  
  
"Well I hope so," Minako exclaimed. "It's well past midnight."  
  
"I'm so tired." Chibi-Usa said with a yawn.  
  
"So much for our night off." Michiru smiled.  
  
"We have got to find out where they are all coming from." Luna  
spoke up.  
  
"Tomorrow." Usagi leaned against the tree they stood beneath.  
"All I want to do now, is go home to bed."  
  
The other Senshi nodded in agreement. It had been a long night and  
they were all worn out.  
  
"Tomorrow then." Rei spoke.  
  
With that, the senshi split up and went their separate ways.  
In the darkness, no one noticed the figure that perched in the tree's  
branches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat silently, and watched them battle.  
  
'They are quite skilled.' she thought to herself. 'Like my Senshi  
once were.'  
  
she focused her attention upon Sailor Moon and a tear rolled down her  
cheek.  
  
'I had a team once too.' she shut her eyes.  
  
There was no denying it, she missed her old life. Her friends, her family,  
her fighters. She opened her eyes again just in time to see the youma get  
dusted. The fighters powered down and stood directly below her.  
She listened to their conversation and watched as they left to go home.  
For awhile, she just sat there thinking. She then rose without  
a sound. She leapt from treetop to treetop, until she vanished over the  
horizon; her fuku blowing in the wind and her tears marking her path. 


	4. Ch.1

It was Monday morning, and as usual, Usagi was running late. She ran  
out the door, just barely grabbing her lunch.  
  
"Bye mom." She said as she rushed out the door.  
  
"Bye Usagi." her mom returned the greeting.  
  
And then she was gone, racing down the street, hoping she'd make it  
in time for the first bell.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" she half shrieked as she checked her  
watch.  
Usagi went into turbo mode, and rocketed towards the Juban  
high school. Just as she sat down into her seat, the bell rung.  
  
"Phew. Made it." She sighed.  
  
As the bell rang, her teacher entered the room.  
  
"Good-Morning Class." He spoke. "I'm pleased to announce that we  
have a new student today. She just transferred in from Canada."  
  
'Wow.' Usagi thought to herself. 'I wonder what she's like.'  
  
Usagi's teacher turned to the doorway and a girl entered  
the classroom. she was about 5'3, with long golden-yellow hair, and  
matching golden eyes.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet Raven Danellis." He turned to her,  
"Perhaps you could tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked.  
  
Raven smiled.  
  
"Of course." She turned to the class.  
  
"My name is Raven Danellis. My favorite color is silver and I enjoy playing  
soccer. Also, I like to paint and write poetry."  
  
"Thank you Raven." The teacher smiled. "You may have a seat  
there." He pointed to a vacant seat next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi got a weird feeling as the new girl sat down next to her. Like  
something was out of place.  
  
"Hi. My name is Usagi." She said cheerfully.  
  
Raven smiled at her, and chills ran up and down her spine. Something  
definitely wasn't right here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, the girls all met at the temple. Usagi was scarfing  
down Makoto's home made cookies, as the rest of them spoke of the days  
events.  
Minako regarded them.  
  
"Did you guys see that new girl today?" she asked them.  
  
"You mean the one from Canada?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Yeah. I got a really weird feeling from her."  
  
"Me too." Makoto agreed.  
  
"She was in my advanced math class." Ami spoke up. "She really  
is quite smart."  
  
"We saw her at lunch." Hakura spoke up, meaning she and Michiru.  
"She was sitting under one of the trees, witting in a journal of some  
sort."  
  
Michiru nodded her head. "She looked so lonely."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled.  
"Maybe one of you should invite her here after school one day.  
Then the rest of us can meet her and see what you are talking about."  
  
"Not a bad idea." Rei spoke up. "If you guys are getting weird  
vibes, than we should check it out. She might be a new enemy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven walked home slowly that day. She wasn't looking forward to the  
emptiness of her apartment. She absently ran her hand through her hair  
as she thought about the day's events.  
In home room, she had been seated next to the blond leader of  
the fighters she had watched just a few nights earlier. She had seemed  
nice enough, and her aura was filled with joyful energy.  
Also, throughout the day, she had seen most of the other fighters. One  
had been in her math class, two had watched her at lunch as she wrote  
in her journal, and two others had been in her science class, whispering  
about her.  
  
'I wonder if they sense anything about me.' she thought to  
herself.  
  
Oh how she envied them. They were so lucky to have each other. So lucky  
to know their place.  
She entered her apartment building and picked up her mail.  
She flipped through it in the elevator, hoping for a letter.  
  
"Junk." She sighed. "But then again, who would care enough to  
send me a letter?"  
  
The elevator doors opened, and she stepped into the hallway. The carpet  
muffled the sound of her feet, as she took out her keys.  
She stopped in front of her door, and opened it.  
  
"Welcome home CrimsonStar." A gentle voice exclaimed.  
  
Raven cringed slightly. "Please don't call me that Avalon." she sighed  
as she put down her school bag, and the junk mail.  
A small, yellow cat stood before her. Upon her forehead was a  
small silver star, and her green eyes sparkled as she spoke.  
  
"But it is your name."  
  
"No. My name is Raven. Not CrimsonStar."  
  
"Fine. Raven then. But you cannot deny your identity for long.  
You couldn't hold back the other night."  
  
"That was different. I thought I was needed. But those fighters  
had everything under control."  
  
Avalon followed Raven into the kitchen. "Why didn't you help  
them?" She questioned the young girl.  
  
"They didn't need my help." She replied simply.  
  
"I don't believe that's the reason, and I know you don't either."  
  
Raven sighed.  
"Please Avalon, lets not do this tonight."  
  
Silently, the little cat left the kitchen, leaving Raven alone.  
Raven closed the fridge, finding she no longer had an appetite, and went  
to her room.  
Her walls were dark blue, covered with what seemed like hundreds of  
silver stars, and one lone red star. Poetry she had written covered her  
desk, and a sole picture sat upon her nightstand.  
It was a team of Senshi upon a strange planet.  
Raven picked up the picture, running her fingers across the  
figures' faces. Her fingers lingered upon the figure of a girl.  
She had long brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She stood beside what  
looked like the leader of the team. They were laughing. The leader's  
long, golden hair fell gently over her shoulders and her golden eyes  
sparkled with joy. She was happy.  
Raven turned to the cat who sat in the doorway. It wasn't Avalon,  
but the other feline residence of the apartment. He had grey fur, with  
blue eyes. He too, had a silver star upon his forehead, which seemed  
to shimmer softly, as he regarded her.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Raven questioned him.  
  
"I created it from memory." He spoke.  
  
She smiled at him.  
"Thank-you Atlantis. you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"Perhaps they are ok." He said gently.  
  
Raven turned her eyes back to the picture in her hands.  
"Even if they were, they would not speak to me." Tears formed in  
her eyes, and fell upon her hands. "Not that I can blame them." She  
whispered quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day at lunch, Raven settled underneath the shade of a tree,  
and pulled out her journal. She pulled a pen out from her bag, and  
began to write.  
  
'The sun is shining today, and there isn't a cloud in the sky  
for miles. Its truly beautiful. Ataries loved days like these. She  
would sit out by the sea and sing. She had the most beautiful voice.  
And as CrimsonLight, she was an excellent fighter. She was perhaps the  
most graceful of us all.. Except of course for Mikka..  
Oh how I miss her joyful outlook on everything.  
But I will never forget the words she spoke, as it ended:  
  
"Star, You are no more than worthless. You are not fit to be  
the fighter for the light, when you hold nothing but fear in your  
heart. What will this all bring you? I hope it will be nothing but pain.  
You were brave once Star, but have grown into the cowering shell you  
were so afraid of becoming."  
  
Light. How I miss her. She was right though. I am worthless, and do  
not deserve the title of CrimsonStar. I am not fit to be warrior,  
nor princess. And I am glad that I will never become queen. I am not  
fit. Ataries saw that. In those last few moments, she finally saw what  
I had seen all along. I think she finally got what I had been saying.  
I hope she got away, as I did. I hope she is all right.'  
  
Raven stopped writing, as she noticed the fighters approaching  
her. The Senshi of this planetary system.  
The leader sat down beside her, and the others followed, forming a small  
circle. She sat there quietly, as some of they pulled out their lunches.  
  
"Um... Can I help you?" She asked, sounding slightly confused  
  
Usagi smiled.  
"We thought you looked lonely, so we thought that we would come  
over and keep you company."  
  
"I'm fine." Raven's voice turned slightly frosty. "I don't  
have a desire for company."  
  
Usagi looked at her, a bit shocked. "We were just trying to be  
friendly."  
  
Raven sighed quietly.  
'I guess I can put up with them for now.' she thought. "Sorry."  
She spoke. "Guess I'm just having a bad day."  
  
Usagi smiled again.  
"Its ok. Let me introduce everyone."  
She pointed to each of the others in turn.  
  
"That's Ami.."  
  
"Hello" Ami said softly.  
  
"And that's Makoto, and Minako."  
  
"Hi." They said in unison.  
  
"And those two are Hakura, and Michiru."  
  
"Hi." Hakura spoke.  
  
"Hello." Michiru smiled.  
  
"Hi." Raven replied.  
  
Usagi looked at her journal. "What are you writing about?" She asked  
  
"Nothing." Raven said quickly, closing her journal.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Usagi questioned her.  
  
"Uh... I'm not really that hungry." Raven replied.  
She regarded the girl with short blond hair. the one called Hakura. She was  
staring at her with a look filled with something that she couldn't quite  
place, but she knew that it wasn't friendly.  
  
Michiru noticed that Hakura was staring. She leaned in closely,  
and whispered quietly, "Careful, don't start drooling now."  
  
"There is something off about her." Hakura whispered back, so  
that the others couldn't hear.  
  
Raven stood up, holding her bag and her journal.  
  
"Thanks for being so kind, but I have to go now."  
  
"Wait." Usagi exclaimed. "Why don't you come over to my friend's  
house tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't." Raven replied. "I have to go home and wait for  
a phone call."  
And with that, she turned around, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven smiled to herself as she left the school. Another day over with.  
Now she could go home, and lose herself in her memories of a happier  
time.  
  
"Raven. Wait up!" She heard someone call out to her.  
  
She turned around, and saw Usagi running to catch up with her.  
  
"Oh, hi Usagi." Raven greeted the Blond girl.  
  
"Hi." Usagi smiled. "I thought I could come over, and after you  
got your call we could go meet the others."  
  
Raven was taken aback. No one had been so willing to spend time with her for  
awhile.  
"Sure." She replied, not sure of what else to say. "But the  
call isn't really all that important. My machine can get it."  
  
"Great. Then lets go." Usagi lead her down the street.  
  
"So where are we going?" Raven asked.  
  
"To my friend Rei's house. I told her and my other friends about  
you, and they really want to meet you now."  
  
Raven smiled to herself.  
'They probably just want to make sure I'm not a enemy. I knew they  
sensed something. Oh well, at least it will keep me away from that  
apartment for awhile.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was sweeping the steps as Usagi and Raven approached.  
  
"Hey Rei." Usagi greeted her friend.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys would get here." Rei replied.  
"The others are inside, I just have to finish this and I'll be right in."  
  
"We'll keep you company." Usagi smiled. "Oh, this is Raven.  
Raven, meet Rei."  
  
"Hi" Raven greeted her.  
  
"Hi" Rei replied.  
  
'Theres something about her.' Rei thought. 'The others are right.  
But she isn't an enemy.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei, Usagi & Raven met up with the others not long after.  
  
"Hey guys." Usagi greeted them. "Meet Raven."  
  
Raven waved, and the others said hello.  
  
"You already know those guys." Usagi said, pointing to Minako,  
Makoto, Hakura and Michiru.  
"But thats Chibi-Usa. My uh.. Cousin. And thats Hotaru, and  
Setsuna." Usagi smiled. "And thats Mamoru, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi" They all smiled.  
  
"Welcome." Setsuna added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avalon paced the living room floor. "I wonder where she is." She voiced  
her concern.  
  
"You worry too much. I'm sure she's fine." Atlantis yawned.  
  
"Maybe, but what if she isn't? She didn't seem like herself  
this morning."  
  
"You say that every morning."  
  
"Well I mean it this time."  
  
Atlantis laughed.  
"If it will make you feel better, we can go find her."  
  
Avalon smiled.  
"Lets."  
  
So the two cats lept out the window, and went off in search of Raven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you like a cookie Raven?" Makoto asked the girl.  
  
"Yes please." Raven smiled, taking a cookie.  
  
"Me too!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing three.  
  
"This is delicious Makoto." Raven said.  
  
"Thanks." Makoto smiled.  
  
Usagi gobbled down the cookies, making Raven laugh.  
Hotaru got up suddenly, and looked out the window.  
  
"Whats wrong Hotaru?" Setsuna asked the younger Senshi.  
  
"I thought I heard a cat meowing." She replied.  
  
Luna's ears perked up, and Artamis opened his eyes from his nap.  
  
"Look, they hear it too." Hotaru insisted.  
  
Everyone was quiet, and they heard it. There was a cat meowing outside  
for sure.  
  
Raven laughed.  
"Oh, its just my cat Avalon. She was probably wondering where I  
was."  
  
"Oh, you have a cat too? Can I see her?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
  
"Sure." Raven smiled.  
  
She got up, and the others followed her, including Luna and Artamis.  
Raven steped outside, and sure enough, Avalon sat upon the grass  
crying her heart out.  
  
Raven laughed.  
"Silly kitty, here I am."  
  
Avalon's ears perked up, and she flew into Raven's arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raven wispered.  
  
"You never came home." Avalon whispered back. "I was worried."  
  
"Oh!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
  
"She's beautiful." Hotaru breathed.  
  
"Don't say that too loud." Raven warned. "She's hard enough to  
live with."  
  
"Whats her name?" Chibi-usa Asked  
  
"Avalon." Raven replied. Another cat jumped down off of the  
temple's roof. "And thats Atlantis."  
  
"Cool names." Minako noted.  
  
"Whats that mark on its forhead?" Hakura questoned.  
  
"Oh, Uh.. its nothing. Just a birthmark I guess." Raven replied.  
"I should probiably be heading home though. Thanks again."  
  
And with her two cats following her, she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back inside the temple, They talked about how odd Raven had acted.  
  
"Did you see how nervous she got when I asked about that mark  
on her cats' fur? It was really weird." Hakura noted.  
  
"What was that anyway?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It looked like a star." Setsuna replied. A small silver star."  
  
"She isn't dangerous though. I didn't sense anything evil  
about her" Rei spoke up.  
  
"Perhaps not." Luna said, "But maybe we should keep an eye  
on her just the same."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Raven lay awake in her bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
she asked of the air around her.  
"I am not going to live my past all over again. Not again. Not  
twice."  
  
She looked at the picture beside her bed.  
"I'm sorry I let you down. But I promise, I won't do the same  
this time. Not to them."  
  
With that, she rolled over, and went to sleep.  
And above her head, the stars sparkled in the velvet sky. 


	5. Ch.2

It was Friday afternoon, and school had just let out. Raven Danellis  
had made it through the first week of school.  
She had distanced herself from Usagi, and her friends. They all gave  
her odd looks from time to time, but the only one who spoke to her was  
Usagi.  
She walked down the street, towards her apartment when she heard  
a small girl screaming in terror. She hesitated, and after a few moments,  
she kept walking.  
  
'The fighters of this planet will take care of it.' she thought  
to herself.  
She kept walking, and the child kept screaming. Raven closed her eyes.  
  
"Damnit." She muttered.  
For she couldn't walk away, and she knew it. She just couldn't leave that  
girl in the clutches of whatever monster held her.  
Raven stepped into an alley, and clutched at the small silver necklace  
that she always wore.  
  
"Cosmic Dust Makeup!" She exclaimed. In a flash of light and a  
shower of stardust, she was changed from Raven Danellis, into the  
CrimsonStar.  
  
"I'm coming child." She spoke, and leapt to the rooftops.  
  
She jumped from building to building, until she saw it. It was a dark  
blue creature that looked like an overgrown dog. It had cornered a  
small girl, who looked like she was about 7 or 8. the poor girl was  
scared out of her mind.  
  
"Stop!" CrimsonStar thundered.  
  
The dog stopped advancing upon the child, and turned to look at the girl  
upon the rooftops.  
  
"Born from the tears of pain, and the dust of millions of stars,  
I have risen from the ashes to start a new era. One filled with hope,  
life and love. I am the CrimsonStar, and in the name of all that is good,  
I shall defeat you." she announced. "Now leave that girl alone."  
With that, she jumped down from the building, to the street below.  
  
The dog growled, and lunged at her, its teeth gleaming in the sunlight,  
and spittle flying in the wind. CrimsonStar stood her ground.  
As the dog grew nearer, she brought her left hand up, with her palm facing  
the creature.  
  
"Star explosion!" She shouted, and from her palm, a beam of golden  
energy burst forward.  
  
It struck the animal, causing it to howl in pain. Soon, it was consumed by  
a shining, golden light, and when it cleared, the creature was laying  
in the middle of the road, not moving.  
CrimsonStar stepped over the fallen creature, and approached the little  
girl.  
  
"Its ok." She told her. "The monster is gone, your safe now."  
  
The girl's eyes wandered above CrimsonStar's head, and they grew wide.  
Star glanced back, just in time to see the creature coming right at her.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attacks struck the dog in its side, and it turned to dust. The girl  
looked at CrimsonStar, and ran off down the street.  
Star stood up, and turned to regard the fighters.  
  
"Who are you?" Their Leader demanded.  
  
CrimsonStar smiled.  
"I ask you the same question."  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi, defenders of justice."  
  
"Well you're late."  
  
"We saved you didn't we?"  
  
Star laughed.  
"If you want to think so. I could have handled it."  
  
"Now we know for next time." The blond leader rolled her eyes.  
  
"Next time, don't be late." Star smiled, and then she leapt to  
the rooftops, and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Inner Senshi were gathered at the temple. It was Saturday morning,  
and they were talking about the strange girl they had seen the day before.  
  
"Did you see her outfit?" Minako asked them. "She was definitely  
a Sailor Scout."  
  
"But it was different." Ami pointed out. "Not very much like  
ours."  
  
"Do you think she's an enemy?" Chibi-Usa voiced her concern  
  
"No." Rei shook her head. "There wasn't anything evil about her.  
Besides, she saved that little girl."  
  
"Looks like we have another member scouts." Luna said.  
  
"It didn't look like she was so keen on joining." Minako spoke.  
  
"And what was with that comment about being late? We weren't late!"  
Usagi fumed.  
  
"Actually," Ami regarded Usagi "If she hadn't been there, that  
little girl wouldn't have stood a chance. Who knows what we would have  
arrived to."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Makoto asked the two cats.  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye out for her. Find out who she is, and  
where she came from." Artamis replied.  
  
"Who knows, maybe this one will be more interested in her duties  
than how cute the enemy is." Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi practically shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you have no sense of duty." Rei piped up.  
  
"Who asked you?" Usagi fumed.  
  
"I think you did, Odango Atama."  
  
"Shut-up you pyro."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!"  
  
"Here we go again." Ami sighed.  
  
The two cats hung their heads while Minako and Makoto laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven added the finishing touches to her painting, and wiped paint off of  
her nose with the back of her hand, smearing it even worse.  
  
"It looks great." Avalon complimented her.  
  
Raven smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"So, Raven, is there anything you want to talk about?" Avalon  
asked her charge.  
  
"Like what?" Raven asked innocently  
  
"Like the fact that you changed again."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
Avalon laughed.  
"I could feel it, you know that. I just wanted to know why you  
didn't tell us."  
  
"Its not important." Raven replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yes it is!" Avalon exclaimed. "Your becoming the CrimsonStar  
again, its a big deal."  
  
"No, I'm not. If those fighters had been on time, It wouldn't  
have been necessary."  
  
"Raven..." Avalon began.  
  
"No. Stop it. I'm not becoming the 'CrimsonStar' ok? Not now, and  
not ever again."  
  
Raven slammed her pallet down upon the table, and stormed out of the room.  
Avalon sighed.  
  
"If you just left her alone, she'd come around." Atlantis spoke  
from his perch by the window.  
  
"She needs to realize just how important this is." Avalon said  
  
"She knows. Just leave her to her own devices Avalon. She can't  
help but become CrimsonStar again, Its her destiny. But without Light,  
Cat, and the others.. its just painful for her."  
  
Avalon sighed again.  
"I suppose your right."  
  
Atlantis walked around, and regarded the picture.  
"How ironic." he whispered, as he admired the painting.  
  
It was a painting of the CrimsonStar standing upon a hill on a strange  
planet. Her eyes were filled with pain, and in her hand, she held a small,  
blue rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven breathed in the fresh air as she stepped outside her apartment  
building.  
In her hand, she carried her journal. She never went anywhere without it.  
  
"Hello there." Someone said behind her.  
She whirled around, and came face to face with Hakura.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"You ok?" Hakura asked her. "You look like you've been crying."  
  
"No, I'm all right." Raven smiled.  
  
Hakura looked up at the building.  
"Do you live here?"  
  
Raven looked up at the building too.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Do you want to come to the arcade with me? I'm meeting the  
others, And Usagi would freak if I didn't ask you."  
  
"No, that's ok. I have something I need to do."  
Raven wondered if she was asking her only because Usagi wanted her to, or  
if there was another reason.  
  
"All right. See you later then." Hakura said with a wave.  
  
"Bye." Raven replied, and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Raven walked down the street towards the park. She turned the corner, and  
ran right into somebody.  
  
"Yikes!" Usagi exclaimed, Helping Raven up. "Sorry, I didn't see  
you."  
  
"That makes two of us." Raven laughed. "So where are you off to  
in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet the others at the arcade and I'm going to be  
late."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much about it. I just saw Hakura, and she  
wasn't going too fast."  
  
"Great" Usagi smiled. "So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just going to the park to relax."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Usagi suggested.  
  
"No, its ok." Raven replied.  
  
"I insist. The park will still be there tomorrow."  
  
"No, really. I have some things I have to think about."  
  
"Oh, well if your sure." Usagi sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. You had better hurry though, or you will be  
late." Raven offered.  
  
"Your right." Usagi exclaimed. "Well I guess I'll see you later  
then." And with that, She took off down the street.  
  
Raven shook her head.  
'What are the chances. two within the space of a minute.' she  
laughed lightly.  
  
As she entered the park, Raven spotted a shadowy figure not 10 feet away.  
She turned pale, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Mikka?" She whispered quietly, then repeated it louder. "Mikka!"  
  
The figure turned slightly, and the sunlight streamed across her dark  
brown hair. A lock of silver streamed from her temple, and it shined in  
the early morning light.  
Raven gasped. It was her, Mikka..The CrimsonCat.  
But before she could do anything, Mikka turned and fled.  
  
"No. Wait." Raven exclaimed, taking after her.  
  
She chased the figure through the park, just barely managing to keep her  
in sight. And as she turned a corner, she lost her.  
Raven glanced around wildly, looking for any sign of where she had gone.  
Something on the ground caught her eye. It was necklace. A small silver  
cat's head upon a silver chain.  
Raven knelt down, and picked it up. The clasp at the back had broken.  
  
'That must be why it fell off.' She thought to herself.  
  
She cradled the necklace in her hand, watching the sunlight bounce off of  
it. Memories flooded back to her, of a happier time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka's laugh echoed off the walls, sounding like millions of silver  
bells. Her pale blue eyes danced with joy.  
Then they were all laughing, all ten of them. She was like that. When she  
was happy, all those around her were smiling. And when she was sad, there  
was no joy to be found. She was the kind of person that you couldn't help  
but love.  
Her soul mate, Nikkos reached into his pocket and pulled out a long blue  
velvet box.  
  
"I have something for you Cat." He said, his eyes turning a  
mischievous dark purple.  
  
They were the only ones who's eyes did that. Both Mikka and Nikkos' eyes  
changed color depending upon their mood. The other thing that made  
Mikka stand apart from the others, was a streak of silver in her dark  
brown hair, that flowed from her temple. It was from a time when she was  
young, and was attacked by a rouge dragon. Instead of burning her, its  
flame created the silver streak in her hair.  
The dragon had been chased off by the castle guards, but the silver mark  
had remained forever after.  
  
"For me?" Mikka's eyes glittered with curiosity. "What is it?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Nikkos teased her.  
  
"I'll kill you if you keep me in suspense any longer." Mikka  
threatened him.  
  
Laughing, Nikkos gave her the box. She had removed the ribbon gently, and  
lifted the lid slowly while the others watched her in anticipation.  
Her eyes turned a brighter shade of blue, showing her joy.  
  
"Its beautiful." Mikka breathed.  
  
"Do you like it?" He had questioned her.  
  
She had smiled.  
"I love it."  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked eagerly.  
  
Mikka removed the gift from its resting place, and held it up for the  
others to see. It was a silver cat's head upon a silver-bluish chain.  
For eyes, it had tiny sapphires.  
Nikkos took it from her hands, and placed it around her neck.  
  
"It looks good on you." He smiled.  
  
Mikka leaned up and kissed him.  
"Thank-you." She whispered.  
  
He had only smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven was snapped out of her dream, by rustling in the trees above her  
head.  
  
"I know your still there." Raven spoke aloud. "You wouldn't leave.  
Not without this."  
  
She dropped out of the trees, and landed before Raven. Her eyes a steel  
grey.  
  
"Give it back." She practically hissed.  
  
Raven held the necklace out, and Mikka snatched it from her grasp.  
  
"Mikka.. I've missed you." Raven said. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They don't want to talk to you. And neither do I."  
  
"How is Nikkos?" She whispered.  
  
Mikka's eyes turned colder.  
"He lives, no thanks to you."  
  
"I never meant.." Raven began.  
  
"Save it." Mikka cut her off. "How can you expect us to forgive  
you for what you have done?"  
  
"How can you not? Especially you Mikka, my sister."  
  
Her eyes waved then, to a deep blue. Full of pain, and sorrow.  
"I almost lost him." She whispered. "He lay there, not breathing. I  
almost lost him." She looked at Raven. "After you left, we suffered. You  
could have saved us you know. Could have saved us all."  
Her eyes snapped back to the cold, unforgiving grey.  
  
"Good-Bye Raven." she said coldly, and leapt into the trees.  
  
"Mikka!" Raven called after her, but she was gone.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, and blurred her vision.  
She ran too. Away from the park, towards home. She ran, barely seeing  
where she was going. Tears flew into the air around her, as her heart  
pounded within her chest. Before she knew it, she was at her building.  
She ran up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, and burst  
into the apartment.  
She closed the down behind her, and collapsed upon the floor, in broken  
sobs.  
Everything she had run from, for so long, came crashing back upon her.  
For a thousand years and more she had hidden from her past. But now, it  
had caught up to her. And the pain was more than she could bear. 


	6. Ch.3

It had been two weeks since Raven had seen her sister, and she now spent  
every free second she had as CrimsonStar. She could cover more ground  
that way.  
She would jump from rooftop to rooftop searching for a sign of the others.  
She pushed herself until she was too exhausted to continue, and then go  
home to bed. It was something she had gotten used to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi, Minako and Makoto were walking to the arcade to try out a new  
game when something whipped past them, over their heads.  
  
"What was that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Minako looked up at the rooftops. "But it came  
from up there."  
  
"Lets check it out. It might be another Youma." Makoto suggested  
  
They backed into an alley, and transformed into Super Sailor Moon, Super  
Sailor Venus, and Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Should we call the others?" Moon asked.  
  
"We don't know what it is yet." Jupiter pointed out. "It could  
have just been a cat."  
  
"Yeah. Lets wait until we know what it is." Venus agreed.  
  
"All right then, Lets go." Moon told them, and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star jumped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally pausing to peer below.  
  
"Where are they?" she muttered to herself.  
  
In the past two weeks, she hadn't so much as sensed them, let alone  
seen them, and she had almost covered the entire city.  
  
"Oh." She heard a voice behind her. "Its you again."  
  
Star turned around, and noticed the three fighters behind her.  
"Can I help you with anything?" She asked them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jupiter demanded of her.  
  
"I really don't have time for this, so if we could reschedule.."  
Raven leapt to the next roof, her eyes scanning the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Moon shouted. "We're not done with you yet!"  
They leapt after her.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Star shouted over  
her shoulder.  
  
"No, not really." Venus noted.  
  
Star sighed.  
"Fine then. Try and keep up with me."  
  
Jupiter opened her communicator, and called Ami.  
"Makoto? What's happening?" Ami asked, confused.  
  
"We're chasing that Senshi look alike across the rooftops. Gather  
the others, and try to cut her off."  
  
"Ok." Ami said. "We'll be there soon."  
  
The Sailors stayed behind Star, leap for leap. They noticed however,  
that they were approaching the end of the rooftops.  
  
"Ha!" Venus exclaimed. "Looks like you've run out of ground."  
  
Star didn't reply, she merely leapt of the building.  
Moon screeched to a halt, as she neared the edge, causing Venus and  
Jupiter to run into her.  
They looked up, in time to see Star sailing off across the sky.  
  
"She has WINGS?!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" was heard, as a arrow of flames struck the  
soaring Crimson in the side.  
She dropped from the sky like a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star sat up slowly.  
"Oh God, me head is killing me." A stabbing pain rippled through her side,  
and she winced.  
  
"Ah, your awake." Neptune noticed.  
  
"What is it with you people?" Star asked. "And what's with shooting  
me out of the sky?"  
  
"You wouldn't stop, so we stopped you." Mars stated.  
  
"How mature." Star said acidly."Where am I anyway?"  
  
"In the forest." Chibi-Moon offered.  
  
"Why am I in the forest?" Star almost shouted.  
God only knew how much time this was going to cost her. Time that could be  
spent looking for her team.  
  
"So you can't get away." Jupiter told her.  
  
Star merely rolled her eyes.  
"If I wanted to go, none of you could stop me." She stated.  
  
"Try us." Uranus spoke.  
  
Star closed her eyes. A bright light consumed her, and when it was gone,  
a lioness more golden than yellow sat in her place.  
The Senshi's eyes widened, and the cat took off through the forest.  
  
"Oh Great." Moon sighed. "Well, lets go after her."  
and the chase was on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star sat in a tree, back in her human form. She watched as the fighters  
ran around below her, suppressing the urge to giggle.  
And they were the hope of this planet? It was laughable.  
  
"Any luck?" Moon called out to them  
  
"None." Saturn sighed.  
  
"She vanished." Neptune agreed.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Venus questioned.  
  
"Who knows." Moon sighed too.  
  
Star's eyes twinkled with mirth. It was all so funny. They were pathetic.  
She sat right above their heads, and they couldn't find her.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Jupiter shouted, grabbing her arms.  
  
"Hey. No fair!" Star complained. She struggled against Jupiter,  
making them fall out of the tree.  
  
"I found her." Jupiter said with a grin.  
  
"Great job." Moon flashed her a smile.  
  
"She's a tricky one, isn't she?" Uranus noted.  
  
Neptune only laughed.  
The shadows around them shifted, as the sun began to set.  
  
"Damnit." Star screeched. She glared at Sailor Moon. "Are you  
happy now? The sun's setting."  
  
"So?" Moon asked, confused.  
  
"Past your curfew?" Jupiter laughed.  
  
"Will you let go of me!" Star exclaimed.  
  
Moon nodded, and Jupiter released Star from her grip.  
  
"So why does the setting of the sun bother you so much?" Pluto  
asked.  
  
"Now I can't finish my search." Star told her.  
  
"Search? for what?" Saturn questioned.  
  
"For my team." She regarded them. "I'm leaving now." She stated.  
  
"Over my dead body." Mars fumed.  
  
"If you want it that way." Star's eyes hardened.  
"STAR EXPLOSION!" She shouted, hitting Mars full strength with her attack.  
  
The force of the attack slammed Mars into one of the many trees behind her.  
  
"Mars!" Moon exclaimed, rushing over to her fallen friend. "Are  
you ok?"  
  
"She packs quite a punch." Mars gasped for air.  
  
"That's for knocking me out of the sky." Star spat.  
  
"Your going to pay for that." Jupiter threatened.  
  
"No one hurts our friend and gets away with it." Venus added.  
  
"Do you know who your dealing with?" Uranus asked her.  
  
"Should I care?" Star laughed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The attacks flew towards Star, who dodged them with ease.  
"Is that the best you've got?" She asked.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The attack struck Star in the back.  
Star winced, as the flames burnt her skin.  
  
"You can't deal with all of us." Mars noted.  
  
Two figures dropped from the trees, and stood beside Star. One had long,  
brown hair while the other had equally long silver hair.  
  
"Perhaps now, she can." The girl spoke.  
  
"Cat. Wolf." Star smiled.  
  
"Hello Star." Wolf said coldly. "I'm only helping because Cat  
insisted. Apparently she doesn't like the idea of watching her sister  
get killed."  
  
"What would Mother say, if she knew I had allowed that love?"  
Cat asked him.  
Wolf merely smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Neptune asked them.  
  
"I'm called the CrimsonCat, and this is my...partner CrimsonWolf.  
I believe you have already met my sister, CrimsonStar." Cat introduced  
them.  
  
"Now who are you?" Wolf demanded.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon. These are my Senshi, Sailor Mars, Sailor  
Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and Chibi-Moon."  
  
"Seems your out numbered." Uranus smiled.  
  
Cat's eyes sparkled.  
"Oh I don't know. I kinda like the odds."  
  
"Creature's Furry!" Cat and Wolf called out in unison.  
Two identical silver beams shot out of their hands, and struck Mercury  
and Venus, who fell to the ground.  
  
"Star explosion!" Star's attack struck Mars once more.  
"And this time, stay down." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack rushed towards cat, and  
struck her right arm.  
Cat cried out in pain.  
  
"Cat!" CrimsonWolf exclaimed.  
  
"I'm ok." She smiled, clutching her arm.  
  
"Star Explosion!"  
  
"Wolves Claw!"  
  
The two attacks slammed into Jupiter, knocking her back into the trees.  
  
"The Cats off limits." Wolf growled.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The attacks struck Wolf in the back, and he fell to his hands and knees.  
  
Cat thought to the others.  
  
Three bright lights engulfed the Crimson fighters.  
When they dimmed, there was no longer three scouts, but a white tiger,  
a silver wolf, and a golden lion.  
  
Star asked.  
  
Cat said coldly.  
Wolf whined softly. Cat looked at him and purred.  
  
"Uh oh." Moon gasped.  
Cat turned to her, and hissed.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
The attacks rushed towards CrimsonCat, who dodged them with ease.  
The Sailor Senshi stood between Cat and Sailor Moon.  
She turned to the scouts, and hissed at them too. Wolf growled.  
Cat leapt over their heads, right towards Sailor Moon.  
She flew into her, knocking her over. Cat extender her claws, digging them  
into her shoulder.  
Moon winced in pain, and Cat growled softly.  
The scouts stood still, not daring to attack, incase they hit their  
leader.  
A red rose shot down from the trees, slicing open Cat's shoulder.  
Cat winced in pain as blood trickled from her cut.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen. How dare you attack the fighter of love and  
justice. I will not let you harm her."  
  
Cat asked the others.  
  
Wolf replied, shaking his head.  
  
Cat changed back into her human form, and burst out laughing.  
"Oh God, I can't breath." She looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. "Please  
don't throw any more roses at me." And she started laughing again.  
  
Star noted.  
  
Wolf exclaimed.  
  
Cat jumped out of the way, as more razor sharp roses rained around her.  
"That's not an attack." She chuckled. "This is an attack.. Tiger's  
Wrath!" Cat exclaimed  
  
The attack sped towards Kamen, who leapt out of the way, causing it to  
crash into the branch he had been standing upon.  
Wolf changed back into his human form, and stood beside Cat.  
  
"Be nice." He gently chided her.  
  
"But he started it." She pouted.  
  
"We should be worrying about those ones." Wolf pointed towards  
the other Senshi.  
  
"Oh, I can fix that!" Cat smiled. "Kitty's Cage!" She exclaimed.  
A cage of pure energy formed around the rest of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Kitty's Cage?" Uranus asked, unbelieving.  
  
Cat stuck her tongue out at Uranus.  
  
"Oh God." Uranus groaned. "We're being beaten by an overgrown  
house cat."  
  
"HEY!" Cat exclaimed. She glared at Uranus. "I resent that."  
She hissed, her eyes turning grey.  
  
Wolf warned her.  
  
Cat nimbly avoided another barrage of roses, leaping into into the air.  
"What is it with you and those roses?" She questioned Kamen from  
the tree tops.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
The attack whipped through the air, and struck the CrimsonCat full force.  
She cried out in pain, and fell out of the trees.  
Wolf almost broke his legs trying to catch her before she hit the ground.  
He leapt into the air, and caught her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"No." she smiled.  
  
"Star Explosion!" The attack rushed towards Moon, and struck her  
in the chest, making her stager backwards.  
  
"It seems we have reached a stalemate." Cat noticed.  
  
Mars groaned. "It feels like I've been hit by a truck." she  
complained.  
  
"It also looks like they're coming to again." Wolf noted.  
  
"That too." Cat agreed  
  
"Why are you here." Moon asked them. "Why earth?"  
  
"Its just where we ended up." Wolf told her.  
  
"We didn't chose to come here anymore than you did." Cat replied.  
Wolf placed Cat back down on the ground, and she smiled at him.  
Star stepped up beside them.  
  
"Can't you handle the fact that there are other teams out there  
besides yours?" Cat demanded  
  
"How were we to know you weren't evil?" Kamen asked them.  
  
Cat's eyes sparkled.  
"Did you ever ask?"  
  
Moon just looked at them.  
  
"As fun as this is, we must be going." Wolf informed them.  
  
"Very busy you understand." Cat smiled.  
  
"Hey, what about us!" Chibi-Moon called out.  
  
"I'm sure your very busy too." Cat agreed.  
  
"Aren't you going to let us out of here?" Uranus demanded.  
  
Cat sighed.  
"Fine."  
  
She twitched her nose, and the cage diapered.  
Cat regarded Moon.  
  
She sent her thought out to  
the blond leader.  
Moon's eyes widened.  
  
The CrimsonCat leapt to the tree tops, with CrimsonWolf right behind her.  
  
Cat waved, and they were gone.  
  
She chased after them.  
  
Wolf thought back towards her.  
  
  
Cat told her.   
  
She yelled at them.  
  
They replied in unison.  
  
Star stood there, under the trees as she heard them getting farther  
and farther away.  
She sighed, and turned towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone ok?" Usagi asked the others.  
  
"They're really strong." Makoto noticed, leaning on Minako.  
  
"What's with those attack names? I mean 'Kitty Cage'? Give me  
a break." Hakura scoffed.  
  
"It worked though, didn't it?" Hotaru spoke quietly.  
  
"So we're all ok?" Usagi asked again.  
  
"A bit hurt, but ok." Minako replied.  
  
"I think they broke every bone in my body." Rei muttered.  
  
"Did CrimsonCat remind anybody else of Usagi?" Michiru asked  
  
"Hey, I'm not that silly." Usagi said defensively.  
  
"Silly or not, she's a good fighter." Hakura said.  
  
"Weren't you just saying how stupid her attack names were?"  
Chibi-Usa asked her.  
  
"Yes..But still." Hakura said lamely.  
Michiru laughed, making Hakura blush slightly.  
  
Makoto smiled. "That guy sure was cute though."  
  
Minako nodded in agreement.  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Looked like he was taken though." Ami noted.  
  
Usagi shook her head as the two girls started yelling at Ami.  
  
"Yeah, we're all ok." She muttered 


	7. Ch.4

Mikka stepped off the bus, and stood in front of the temple. She walked  
up the steps, and when she reached to top, she looked around.  
  
"Can I help you?" Someone behind her asked.  
  
Mikka whirled around, and regarded the girl.  
"Um, yeah." Mikka said. "I heard that you sell charms here."  
  
"Yes we do." The girl smiled. "Your here to buy one?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been having horrible dreams lately, and thought  
that a few charms could help."  
  
"Rei?" Someone called from inside the temple.  
The doors opened, and Raven walked out.  
  
"Usagi sent me to ask if you had any chips left." Raven laughed.  
"She..." Raven stopped, when she saw who Rei was talking to.  
  
Mikka's face had gone slightly pale.  
  
Rei looked from one girl, to the other.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Nope." Mikka said, regaining her color.  
  
Raven laughed.  
"Don't lie like that." She turned to Rei. "She's my sister."  
  
"You never mentioned that you had a sister." Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well.." Raven glanced at Mikka. "I bet she doesn't tell all  
of her friends about me either."  
  
"My friends wouldn't like you." Mikka hissed softly. She turned  
to Rei. "Thanks, but I have to get going." And with that, she turned  
and started down the steps.  
  
"I'll be right back." Raven spoke, and hurried after her sister.  
"Mikka, wait up."  
  
But Mikka didn't stop. She didn't even slow down.  
Raven finally caught up with her. She grabbed her arm, and pulled her  
around to face her.  
  
"I've been looking for you." Raven told her. "Where have you  
been hiding yourself?"  
  
"Why would I tell you that?" Mikka replied coldly.  
  
"Because I care about what happens to you."  
  
"And you've done a fine job of showing it too." Sarcasm was  
heavy in Mikka's voice.  
  
Raven winced.  
"I just want to make sure that your ok. The others too."  
  
"I'll ask them for you." She regarded her sister. "Was that it?"  
she demanded.  
  
"Yeah, that was it." Raven sighed.  
  
"Good-bye then." Mikka turned, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did Raven go?" Usagi asked, as Rei entered the room.  
  
"She ran after her sister." Rei informed them.  
  
"Sister?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently she has a sister."  
  
Raven entered the room.  
"I got to go." She said. "But I'll see you guys around ok?" she  
said, as she gathered up her things.  
  
"Bye." She exclaimed as she hurried out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven rushed home, and dropped her things off in the front hall.  
She quickly transformed into CrimsonStar and headed for the balcony.  
  
"Bye guys." She called out the her cats.  
  
"Wait." Avalon said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find my sister." Star stated, and jumped off the balcony  
to the waiting streets below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka closed the door softly as she entered the house.  
"I'm home." She called out.  
  
"Hey. I was wondering where you had gotten to." Nikkos smiled  
as he came out of the kitchen. "What wrong?" He asked as he saw her  
expression.  
  
"Guess who I saw?"  
  
He sighed.  
"Raven?"  
  
"Bingo. She was at the temple."  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" he asked, walking into the living  
room.  
  
Mikka followed.  
"What's the big deal?" Mikka almost screamed. "She knows. She  
noticed." She started pacing.  
  
"Noticed what? Stop pacing, and talk to me." He said, grabbing  
her arm.  
  
Mikka sat down beside him.  
"The reason she never found us was because she was searching for  
our old energy signatures. They've changed since we were on Trillitana."  
She took a deep breath. "Raven noticed that my Aura was different, I could  
see it in her face. And now that she knows what she's looking for, she'll  
find us."  
  
"Great." Nikkos sighed. "So what you're saying is that she'll  
be here any minute?"  
  
Mikka nodded.  
"She could be."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Mikka sighed, and snuggled closer to him. She hadn't wanted Raven to  
know where she lived. Heck, she didn't want anything to do with Raven  
period. But there was no helping that now, it was out of her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star leapt from roof to roof following the energy signature. It had never  
occurred to her that they might have changed from the time when they  
had all lived on Trillitana.  
She stopped, and leapt to a balcony. She was here. She powered down,  
opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Raven called out.  
  
Mikka leaned against the door frame, her eyes an unforgiving grey.  
  
"I'd say 'welcome', but your not."  
  
Raven sighed.  
"Its good to see you have a roof over her head."  
  
"Of course she dose." Nikkos said, standing behind Mikka. "Don't  
you think I'd take care of her?"  
  
"So you two are..." Raven started.  
  
"No." Mikka smiled. "Don't worry, we have separate rooms."  
  
"Not that you'd care." Nikkos growled.  
  
"So, uh, are you going to give me a tour?" Raven asked.  
  
"No. But if you want to look around go ahead, I'm not stopping  
you." Mikka walked into the kitchen, and Nikkos followed.  
  
"You said you'd be civil." Mikka hissed slightly at him.  
  
"Hey, I said no such thing." Nikkos defended himself.  
  
"Ok, maybe you didn't, but could you stop with the attacking?"  
  
"Have you forgotten what she did to us? She left us all to die."  
  
"You were already dead, what does it matter to you?"  
  
"She could have brought me back, and she could have saved the  
rest of you."  
  
Mikka ignored him, and opened the fridge.  
  
"What's with you? I thought you were furious about what she did."  
Nikkos asked her. "Cat? Answer me."  
  
"You know what, maybe I am a bit pissed that she left me to  
die, at the hands of some madwoman, but she's my sister Nikkos. And even  
after all she's done to me I missed her. She's the only family I have  
left, and as far as we know the only other person on our team that's  
still alive." She slammed the fridge door. "And what happened to all of  
the milk!?" Mikka's hands started to shake slightly.  
  
"Ok, I need to sit down now." She said, as she collapsed into a  
chair. "You know what Nikkos?" she said, looking at him. "You have no  
idea how I'm feeling right now. I just want everything back the way it  
was, you know? Like it was back on Trillitana."  
  
Mikka's eyes turned dark blue, as a single tear dropped from them.  
"I miss those days so much." She whispered.  
  
"Its ok Cat. We'll find the others, and everything will be back  
to normal again. I promise." He smiled slightly. "Before you know it,  
we'll be spoiling you, and calling you princess again."  
  
"You guys never called me princess." She smiled. "And you were  
the only one who spoiled me."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, if you want your sister here, I guess I can  
be civil."  
  
"Thanks." Mikka smiled. "Now go fetch us some milk."  
  
"I don't think so." He grinned.  
  
"Come on." She begged. "Pweese?"  
  
"Stop it, that face doesn't work on me."  
  
"Sure it does." She laughed.  
  
"Oh all right!" He exclaimed. "I'll go get the milk."  
  
"While your out there, can you pick up some pizza's too? I  
think Raven's staying for dinner."  
  
"Might as well." He checked the fridge. "Looks like we need some  
more eggs too."  
  
"Don't forget bread. We need bread." Mikka added.  
  
"Bread, Milk and eggs."  
  
"Oh, and pancake mix. I finished it this morning."  
  
"Anything else?" He asked.  
  
"I think so. Let me make a list."  
  
"What happened to just the milk?"  
  
"You can pick up some other things while your out there." She  
smiled.  
  
"How do I get myself into these situations?" He muttered.  
  
"By volunteering to go get milk." Mikka replied, innocently.  
  
Nikkos merely laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven, Mikka and Nikkos were sitting around the table eating pizza when  
the phone rang. It had just finished getting dark.  
  
"Who would be calling?" Nikkos wondered.  
  
"Hello?" Mikka said, picking up the phone. "Ok.." She looked  
at Nikkos.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked her.  
  
"Right.." She grabbed a piece of paper. "Pen, I need a pen." she  
whispered, putting her hand over the receiver.  
  
Nikkos passed her a pen, and she scribbled down some numbers.  
  
"Yeah. See you then." She said. "Bye." She hung up the phone.  
"Oh God." She said, a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Who was it?" Nikkos asked, reaching for another piece of pizza.  
  
"Ceres." Mikka said.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, almost dropping the slice.  
  
"It was Ceres." Mikka laughed. "And she's with Willow."  
  
"That's great." Nikkos smiled. "Have they heard from the others?"  
  
Mikka sighed.  
"I don't think so."  
  
"So you guys don't know where the others are either?" Raven asked.  
  
"No. As far as we can tell, the crystal sent us all to the future  
with no memory of what happened to us. Only in the past year or few months  
has everything been coming back to us." Mikka said.  
  
"And none of us so far have parents that are still alive." Nikkos  
sighed.  
  
Mikka picked up the paper.  
"She gave me an address where we are supposed to meet them." She  
looked at the clock. "We have about ten minutes to get there."  
  
"We'll take the car." Nikkos smiled.  
  
"I think I'll head home." Raven said. "I doubt they'll want to  
see me."  
  
"Your right. I mean, I barely do." Mikka said.  
  
"Let me know what happens though ok?" Raven said, stepping out  
on the balcony.  
  
"All right." Mikka replied.  
  
"Bye guys." Raven called, as she leapt off the balcony.  
  
"Well, lets go." Nikkos smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mikka, will you calm down?" Nikkos told the squirming girl.  
  
"I can't. I mean, its Ceres. She's ok. We're not the only ones  
left anymore. And besides, if she's ok, it means that the others are too.  
We just have to find them."  
  
Nikkos smiled.  
"I told you everything would be all right."  
  
"This is the place. Stop."  
  
Nikkos stopped the car, and Mikka jumped out.  
"I'm going to find a place to park." He called to her.  
  
"Sure, ok." She said, her eyes scanning the street.  
  
Then she saw them. Her breath caught in her through, and she ran across  
the street, avoiding the cars.  
  
"Ceres!" She called out to her.  
  
Ceres turned around, her bark blue hair blowing in the wind. Her violet  
eyes lit up.  
Mikka leapt into her arms.  
  
"Ceres!" She laughed. "Its so good to see you."  
  
"Mikka." Ceres smiled. "Its good to see that your ok."  
  
Mikka let go of Ceres, and embraced her sister.  
"Willow." Mikka exclaimed. "I missed you guys so much."  
  
Willow's deep green eyes sparkled with excitement, as her green hair  
sparkled under the street lights.  
"Where's Nikkos?" Willow asked. "Have you guys found each other  
yet?"  
  
"Long time ago." Mikka smiled. "We ended up in the same foster  
home."  
  
Ceres frowned. "Foster home?"  
  
"Both our parents died." Mikka told her.  
  
"And here he is now." Willow said, as Nikkos ran up.  
  
"Ceres. Willow." He smiled. "Its good to see you guys."  
  
Willow smiled.  
"Taking good care of our princess Wolf?"  
  
"Always." Nikkos smiled at Mikka.  
  
Mikka returned his smile.  
"But what about you guys? Where are you staying?" She asked the  
sisters.  
  
"We have an apartment not far from here." Ceres said.  
  
"Wanna see it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Of course." Nikkos smiled.  
  
Ceres winced.  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea.."  
  
"How come?" Mikka asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Its not really visitor friendly." Willow said. "But that doesn't  
matter, you guys are like family." She turned, and lead the way.  
  
Nikkos shrugged, and followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome." Willow smiled, opening the door.  
  
Mikka's eyes widened. To put it nicely, the place was a dump. The paint  
on the walls was peeling, and the pipes could be seen over their heads.  
  
"Its nice." Nikkos said, with a smile.  
  
Ceres laughed.  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Ceres, what happened." Mikka asked. It was her turn to be  
concerned.  
  
Ceres spoke directly  
into Mikka's mind, excluding Nikkos and Willow from her thoughts.  
I was old enough, so I managed to keep Willow out of any foster homes  
and things like that. This is the best we can do for now.  
  
Mikka said.  
  
  
I couldn't.. Ceres started.  
  
Mikka smiled.  
  
"Looks like we're being excluded from something." Nikkos noted.  
  
"Looks like." Willow agreed.  
  
Ceres considered Mikka's offer.  
I don't know..  
  
  
  
Ceres smiled.  
  
"Good choice." Mikka laughed.  
  
"What's this?" Nikkos asked them.  
  
"Looks like were going to have some room mates." Mikka smiled.  
  
"Great." Nikkos grinned.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Mikka started. "Have you guys heard from  
the others?"  
  
Ceres shook her head. "Nope. We hoped that you had."  
  
Nikkos sighed. "We haven't either."  
  
"How did you guys find us anyways?" Mikka asked curiously.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Nikkos whispered.  
Mikka elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"I had a dream, and it told me where I could find you, and  
what name you were living under." Willow said with a shrug.  
  
"You and your dreams." Mikka smiled. 


	8. Ch.5

It had been a week since Ceres and Willow had been found, and they had  
just finished moving their things into their new rooms.  
  
"All right guys, I'll see you later." Mikka shouted, as she  
opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked her, coming out of her room.  
  
"To the store." Mikka said, making a face. "We're out of milk  
again."  
  
Willow laughed.  
"Have fun."  
  
"Bye." Mikka smiled as she closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I hate these long lines.' Mikka thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
She was in line to pay for her milk. She had the sense to pick up two  
cartons this time.  
Finally, it was her turn. But as she took out her money to pay the woman,  
a high pitched scream filled the air, coming from outside.  
Mikka grabbed the milk, and ran out of the store.  
  
"You forgot your change." The woman called out to her.  
  
"Keep it." She yelled back, as she ran out the doors.  
  
Her suspicions had been correct. A Youma was attacking innocent people  
again. It had been the 3rd attack in the last week, and Mikka was getting  
tired of all the fighting.  
She put her milk down in an alley, and transformed.  
As CrimsonCat, she stepped out to battle the Youma, but the Sailor Scouts  
were already there.  
  
"..And in the name of the moon, We shall punish you!" Sailor Moon  
had just finished her speech.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The two attacks rushed towards their target, and slammed into the Youma,  
who barely flinched. They did however, get its attention.  
The Youma charged towards the Senshi, who scrambled to get out of the way.  
They all got out of harms way, except Sailor Moon, who tripped and fell.  
Before Cat or the Sailor Senshi had a chance to do anything,  
three voices rang out from the roof tops.  
  
"Shadow's Embrace!"  
  
"Ice Storm!"  
  
"Light Aura!"  
  
The three attacks slammed into the Youma, turning it to dust before it  
had a chance to harm Moon.  
  
"Ice! Shadow! Light!" Cat called out to them.  
  
"CrimsonCat?" Shadow replied.  
  
"Cat!" Ice shouted, jumping down from the roof and running to  
embrace her friend.  
  
"Ice!" Cat exclaimed, running to meet her.  
  
They met in the middle, and became a jumble of screams, tears and jumping.  
  
"I missed you SO much!" Ice exclaimed.  
  
"Its so good to see you again." Cat laughed.  
  
The Sailor Senshi watched, with confused looks upon their faces.  
  
"Cat." Light smiled. "How have you been."  
  
"Light!" Cat embraced the older Senshi. "We thought you guys  
were gone."  
  
"Silly kitty." Shadow teased.  
  
Cat stuck her tongue out at him, and laughed in spite of herself.  
The Sailor Scouts walked over.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." Moon said.  
  
"No problem." Light smiled.  
  
"We make it our business to save beautiful girls." Shadow added  
with a wink.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes.  
"Haven't changed a bit have you Shadow?"  
  
"I try not to." He joked.  
  
Venus and Jupiter pushed Moon out of the way.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced." Jupiter smiled.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus, And this is Sailor Jupiter." Venus introduced  
them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you ladies." Shadow smiled. "You may call me  
CrimsonShadow."  
  
"Have you guys seen Flame or Wind?" Cat asked, interrupting  
the conversation.  
  
"Nope. Not a trace." Light shook her head.  
  
"What about the others?" Ice asked.  
  
Mikka smiled.  
"All present and accounted for."  
  
Shadow's eyes lit up. "Storm too?"  
  
"Yes." Cat laughed. "Storm too."  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Light smiled.  
  
"Family reunion." Ice grinned.  
  
Cat picked up her grocery bag.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you." Shadow insisted, taking the bag  
out of her hands.  
  
"Always the gentleman." Cat noted.  
  
"Tell that to Storm." He laughed.  
  
"Well, Like always its been a blast." Cat smiled at the Sailor  
Senshi. "And I do appreciate you not trying to kill me this time." She  
winked.  
  
And before they could say anything, the Crimson Senshi were gone.  
  
"We really need to find out who those people are." Mars muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Altais called out, as Mikka opened the door.  
  
"Oh stop that." She chided him.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." Ceres laughed.  
  
"You know, all those cat jokes are really getting old." Mikka  
said, making a face.  
  
"Ceres." Altais smiled ignoring Mikka's comment. "How have you  
been?" He grinned. "You look exactly the same."  
  
"You haven't changed much either." Ceres laughed.  
  
"Ceres!" Artio and Ataries exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Ah, there are my favorite sisters."  
  
"Sounds like I'm missing something." Nikkos said, as he came  
out of the living room.  
  
"Hey Nikkos. Long time no see." Altais called out.  
  
"Not long enough." Nikkos joked.  
  
"Wheres Willow?" Artio asked.  
  
"Right here." Willow said, coming out of her room.  
  
"So we're all together again." Ataries smiled.  
  
"Not quite." Mikka called from the kitchen where she was putting  
the milk away. "We're still missing Pyper and Clio. And Raven, but we  
know where she is."  
  
"Do we care where Raven is?" Artio asked coldly.  
  
"Just because your element is ice doesn't mean you have to be so  
cold." Mikka commented.  
  
"Your kidding right?" Artio looked amused. "Your not actually  
sticking up for her, are you."  
  
"So what if I am?" Mikka challenged her, stepping out of the  
kitchen.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Artio demanded. "Your defending the person  
who left us to die."  
  
"Who is also my sister, might I remind you."  
  
"If it weren't for her, we would still be on Trillitana." Artio  
argued.  
  
"Are you saying you've forgiven her for what she's done to us?"  
Ataries asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Partially, yes." Mikka told her. "And what's the big deal?"  
  
"She left us to die Mikka." Ataries almost screamed.  
  
"I know that." Mikka hissed. "But she's still my sister. And  
whom I chose to talk to is none of your concern."  
  
"Relax guys." Nikkos said, standing beside Mikka. "That was  
hundreds of years ago. We're different people than we were back then."  
  
"Apparently." Artio said, looking at Mikka.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mikka demanded.  
  
"You're a smart girl, figure it out." Artio spat.  
  
Mikka's eyes flickered between Dark blue, and steel grey.  
  
"Fine then." She whispered, looking around the room. "Guess I'm  
not needed here." She glanced at Artio. "Or maybe wanted is the better  
word." She hissed.  
  
Mikka pushed past them and left the house, slamming the door on her way  
out.  
  
"Can you imagine sticking up for that traitor?" Artio almost  
laughed.  
  
"God forbid she stick up for her sister." Nikkos said, his voice  
heavy with sarcasm. "And how dare you speak to her like that?"  
  
"She was being stupid." Artio defended herself.  
  
"And what about yourself?" He demanded "How were you being?"  
Artio looked at him, speechless.  
  
"Perhaps you've been away from Trillitana for too long." Ceres  
spoke up. "You seem to have forgotten that she is our princess. Both her  
and Raven."  
  
Nikkos brushed past them.  
"I'm going to go find her." He told them.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you." Ceres said, following him out the  
door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka walked down the street. She wasn't going anywhere, just walking  
for the hell of it.  
  
She heard Nikkos calling her.   
  
But she ignored him, and kept walking farther away. Tears stung her  
eyes, and she wiped them away. Things would never be the same as they  
used to be. Too much had changed for that to happen. Nikkos was right  
though, they had all become different people. Artio had never used to  
be that cruel. Especially not to her.  
She was so lost in thought, that she didn't see the group of people  
in front of her, and ended up running into them.  
  
"Sorry." Mikka apologized. "I guess I should watch where I'm  
going."  
  
"Your Raven's sister, aren't you?" A girl asked.  
  
Mikka looked up. It was the outer Senshi, in their normal clothes.  
  
"Yeah." Mikka smiled slightly.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Hakura asked,  
then got a weird look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Deja-vu." Hakura muttered.  
  
"I'm ok." Mikka told them. "But I really should be going."  
  
"Where are you headed?" Hotaru asked her.  
  
Mikka stopped, and thought about that.  
"I'm not sure." She murmured. "Someplace where I can think I  
guess."  
  
"By the ocean is the perfect place for that." Michiru told her.  
  
"But that's too far to walk." Hakura spoke up.  
  
"I like long walks." Mikka assured her. "What direction?"  
  
"Keep going down this road. You can't miss it." Setsuna said.  
  
"Its a really long walk though." Hakura warned.  
  
"No problem." Mikka smiled. "Thanks." she said with a wave, and  
continued down the road.  
  
"Bye." they called to her.  
  
When they were out of sight, She changed into CrimsonCat.  
"This will get me there quicker." She spoke to herself.  
  
Cat took off down the road, her speed picking up until she was no more  
than a blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat slowed as she reached the calm waters. She powered down, and leaned  
upon the railing that lined the small cliff she stood upon.  
She sighed lightly. Things were so messed up. But at least they had found  
almost all of the other Senshi.  
Mikka stood there, and stared out at the sea. Her thoughts turned to the  
other Senshi: CrimsonFlame and CrimsonWind. Or, Pyper and Clio. How she  
missed them, and their days upon Trillitana. She had been happy then.  
But everything had gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way,  
she was supposed to be happy.  
  
"Oh mother," Mikka whispered. "How did it get this way?"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and as the ocean waves crashed upon the  
shore, the air was filled with the sounds of a lost girl's broken sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikkos looked out the window, as the rain splattered against the glass.  
An hour ago it had been clear blue skies, but it was now pouring.  
  
"Has she come home yet?" Willow asked from the doorway.  
  
"Nope." He sighed.  
  
They hadn't seen Mikka since she had left 3 hours earlier. Artio, Ataries  
and Altais had gone home awhile ago. They seemed like their old selves,  
except for a deep resentment for what Raven had done.  
Suddenly, Nikkos felt a familiar surge of power in his gut, and when it  
passed, it left him with a great sense of joy.  
Ceres and Willow almost ran into the living room.  
  
"You feel that?" Willow grinned, her face flushed.  
  
"Yup." Nikkos grinned back at her.  
  
"You know what that means." Ceres laughed.  
  
"It means that we're whole again." Nikkos smiled. "Lets follow  
it, before the feeling fades."  
  
They quickly transformed into CrimsonWolf, CrimsonDream, and CrimsonStorm,  
and rushed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka stood beneath the shelter of one of the many trees in the park, when  
she felt the surge.  
A smile grew upon her face, as she transformed into CrimsonCat, and  
rushed off towards the source, laughing with pure joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ataries, Artio and Altais changed into CrimsonLight, CrimsonIce and  
CrimsonShadow.  
  
"Well, lets go join the others." Light smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they'll all be there this time." Ice grinned.  
  
"What are we waiting for, lets get going already!" Shadow  
exclaimed, dashing out of the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven sat in the living room sketching when she too felt the sure in the  
pit of her being.  
She laughed out loud.  
  
"Finally." Avalon smiled.  
  
"Reunited at last." Atlantis agreed.  
  
"I guess you guys are coming?" Raven asked them.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Avalon laughed.  
  
Raven changed into CrimsonStar.  
"Then lets go."  
  
And they too ran off to find the source of the power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrimsonLight, Ice, and Shadow were running up a hill on the outskirts  
of town. The source of the power was at the very top, they could feel  
it. As they reached the peak, they noticed the others were all there.  
Cat, Wolf, Dream, Storm and even Star. They stood there, smiling at each  
other as the rain fell around them.  
  
"My friends." A voice laughed.  
  
"We hoped you would come." Another voice added.  
  
Star stepped forward, with tears in her eyes... or perhaps it was only  
the rain.  
  
"Flame. Wind. We have missed you dearly." She spoke for them.  
  
"No princess." Wind smiled. "What you missed was the feeling  
of being complete."  
  
Avalon and Atlantis approached the figures.  
"Its good to finally be back together again." Atlantis spoke.  
  
"It is." Storm smiled.  
  
"Why did you wait so long to call us?" Wolf questioned them.  
  
"We had to wait." Flame said.  
  
"It wasn't time." Wind agreed.  
  
Cat laughed.  
"What dose it matter? After so many years, we are finally together again."  
  
And her laugh was like the peal of many silver bells, and before long  
they were all laughing.  
Her laughter was like that sometimes.  
Cat embraced the sisters.  
  
"I missed you so much." She whispered.  
  
"Not as much as we missed you." Wind whispered back.  
  
And then, they were all hugging and laughing. For once more, they were  
a team. A family. Everything was right again, if only for this single  
moment.  
And then, the rain stopped, the clouds parted, and the sun bathed them  
in its golden light.  
  
"We are reborn today." Cat smiled, and the others smiled too.  
for it was the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off a little ways, where they weren't seen, The Sailor Senshi smiled as  
they watched the Crimson Senshi's reunion.  
For they had felt the surge as well, and had come to investigate.  
  
"We've found our greatest allies here today." Moon smiled.  
  
The other Senshi nodded in agreement.  
For they could feel in their guts that this was true. And of course,  
it was. 


	9. Ch.6

It had been less then a week since Pyper and Clio had joined the team  
once more.  
Mikka had drifted further away from her team mates, and refused to  
speak to Artio at all. She rarely fought with them either, preferring  
to face the Youma alone, or with the Sailor Senshi. The others didn't  
quite know what to do. Mikka was slipping away from them, and they had  
no idea how to draw her back in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikkos brushed Mikka's hair out of her face as she slept in the  
living room. She had fallen asleep while reading.  
He covered her with a blanket that was draped over the couch, and gently  
kissed her forehead.  
Mikka's eyes fluttered open, and she regarded him.  
  
"Hi." Nikkos smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, stretching.  
  
"Just after one."  
  
"In the morning?!? How long have I been asleep?" Mikka sat up,  
pushing off the blanket.  
  
"I don't know." Nikkos said. "Why?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Rei, Usagi and the others at six."  
Mikka ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out.  
"They'll kill me."  
  
"Relax Cat." Nikkos chuckled. "I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
Mikka sighed and relaxed back into the couch.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Nikkos sat down beside her.  
"So how have you been lately? I hardly see you you anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I've been busy." Mikka placed her head on Nikkos'  
shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
  
"You know Cat.." He started.  
  
"Shhh." Mikka hushed him. "Don't."  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say." He laughed.  
  
"I know your question as you know my answer."  
  
"I hate it when you do that." Nikkos said, making a face.  
  
"We're even then." She smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Mikka leaned up and kissed him,  
leaving him breathless.  
  
"I love you, you know." He whispered.  
  
Mikka smiled and put her head back on his shoulder.  
"I know." She said, her lavender eyes sparkling. "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka awoke with a feeling in her heart she hadn't known for awhile.  
Joy. Before she opened her eyes, she felt his body around her. His scent  
surrounded her, and his warmth embraced her.  
She opened her eyes slowly, and shifted slightly. She guessed it was  
about five am by the sun, which was just beginning to rise. She sat up,  
and stretched.  
  
She had lain in Nikkos' arms all night and slept.  
They had been up almost all night talking and she must have fallen  
asleep at some point. Nikkos slept soundly, his chest rising and falling  
with each breath he took. He looked so peaceful.  
She smiled slightly.  
She knew that she wouldn't get anymore sleep today, so she got up, and  
went to the kitchen in search of food.  
She hadn't been standing there long, when Nikkos came up from behind her  
and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Your up early." He noted, burying his nose into her neck.  
  
"So are you." She smiled.  
  
"I'm only half awake, it doesn't count." Me mumbled.  
  
"I think I'll go down to the temple." Mikka told him. "Rei's the  
only person I know who'll be up this early."  
  
"You're both crazy." Nikkos yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Sweet dreams." She whispered, as he went down the hall to his  
bedroom.  
  
"See you later, love." He replied, closing his door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a quick change of clothes, and other grooming necessities, Mikka  
was walking slowly towards the temple. She was in no real hurry and was  
enjoying the beauty around her. Birds chirped at her, as she made her  
way down the street. It was the start of a truly beautiful day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was sweeping the steps as Mikka walked up.  
  
"Hi." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." Mikka returned the greeting. "I hope you don't mind me  
dropping in so early."  
  
"Not at all." Rei grinned. "Good to see your ok. We got worried  
last night when you didn't show up."  
  
"I fell asleep a bit early." Mikka explained.  
  
"Sounds like something Usagi would say." Rei joked.  
  
Mikka laughed.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Rei offered. "I just put the kettle  
on to boil."  
  
"I'd love some." Mikka smiled.  
  
As they were about to enter the temple, an explosion shook the ground,  
knocking them off of their feet.  
  
"What was that?" Mikka asked, jumping back up.  
  
"I have no idea." Rei stood up also. "But it came from over  
there." Rei pointed to a column of smoke that rose above the buildings.  
  
"Oh no." Mikka exclaimed. "That's coming from my neighborhood."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked her.  
  
"Positive." Mikka whispered, taking off down the temple steps.  
  
"Wait, Mikka. Come back." Rei called after her, but she was  
already gone.  
  
"Damnit." Rei cursed. "If its a Youma, she'll get hurt."  
  
Rei quickly transformed into Sailor Mars, and rushed after the younger  
girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The house shook as something exploded outside Ceres' window, waking up  
the Crimson Senshi.  
  
"What in the world was that?!?" Ceres heard Willow shout from  
her room.  
  
"Its a Youma, outside!" Nikkos yelled from the hallway. "Lets  
get out there."  
  
Ceres transformed into Crimson Storm, and opened her door.  
Dream ran past her doorway, and she followed.  
  
"Where's Mikka?" Storm asked.  
  
"She went over to the temple." Wolf told her as he opened the  
balcony door.  
  
"Lets go already." Dream said impatiently.  
  
Wolf jumped to the streets below, and was quickly followed by Storm,  
and then Dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka changed into CrimsonCat as she ran down the street.  
  
"Oh Gods." She whispered. "Let them be ok."  
  
People pushed against her as they ran the opposite way. After she had  
been pushed off balance a few times, Cat leapt to the top of the  
buildings, and jumped from roof to roof.  
When she got close enough, she noticed that her house was still in one  
piece, although there were many exploded cars, and that Wolf, Dream and  
Storm were fighting the Youma. It looked like a dragon. But as far as  
Mikka knew, there were no dragons on this world.  
  
"What is this thing?" Cat exclaimed as she leapt down to join  
the battle. "It doesn't look like the other monsters."  
  
"I have no idea." Wolf replied. "If I didn't know any better  
I'd say that it were a dragon."  
  
"Look out!" Storm shouted.  
  
Wolf and Cat leapt out of the way as the dragon breathed fire in their  
direction. The spot where they had stood seconds ago was burnt black.  
  
"I'd say that its a dragon." Cat breathed.  
  
"But it can't be." Dream shouted, avoiding the creatures claws.  
"There aren't any dragons around here."  
  
"Tell that to him." Storm exclaimed.  
  
"Distract it for a bit." Cat yelled at her companions.  
  
"Deadly Storm!"  
  
"Dream Illusion!"  
  
The attacks slammed into the beast's side, drawing its attention towards  
the two sisters.  
Cat closed her eyes, and concentrated.  
A fine, almost invisible silver thread seemed to form between the Dragon  
and the small fighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka concentrated hard, as she attempted to form a mind link with the  
dragon. Perhaps she could reason with it, and find out where it had  
come from.  
She felt the psy. tether as it drifted towards the creature.  
Cat knew the instant that it struck the dragon's mind. She was flooded  
with images that she couldn't make out. They were too fuzzy, and  
unclear.  
Suddenly, without any warning, the background turned blood red and the  
images turned hateful.  
Mikka felt herself being surrounded by pure evil. Her very soul cried  
out, as a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolf kept a close eye on Mikka as she used her psy. tether on the beast.  
He noticed her body tense up a bit, and her eyes squeeze shut.  
Her hands flew to her head, and a single scream pierced the air around  
them.  
The dragon's head whipped around towards her, its eyes flaming.  
With a slight snarl, it walked towards her.  
Cat's knee's buckled, and she collapsed, falling to the pavement.  
  
"Deadly Storm!"  
  
"Dream Illusion!"  
  
Storm and Dream tried to draw the dragon's attention away from the  
fallen Crimson, but they didn't work. The creature continued its amble  
towards her.  
Nikkos dashed towards her, trying to get there before the dragon had a  
chance to fry her.  
He picked her up, and flew to safety. Mikka merely hung limply in his  
arms.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The attack struck the dragon from behind, drawing its attention from its  
escaping pray.  
  
"Ice Storm!"  
  
"Light Aura!"  
  
"Shadow's Embrace!"  
  
The attacks rushed at the dragon from its right.  
  
"Flame Wall!"  
  
"Wind Scream!"  
  
"Star explosion!"  
  
These attacks struck from the left.  
  
"About time." CrimsonDream shouted at the arriving Senshi.  
  
"What happened to Cat?" Star asked.  
  
"No clue." Wolf shouted at them from the air.  
  
"How kind of you to join us Star." Ice said coldly.  
  
"Shut-up Ice." Star glared.  
  
"Don't tell my sister to shut-up." Light defended.  
  
"Hello!" Storm shouted. "Can we focus for one minute?"  
  
"What is that thing?" Mars asked.  
  
"Looks like a dragon." Shadow noted.  
  
"But that's impossible." Mars returned.  
  
"Whatever it is, it needs to be stopped. Its already caused major  
damage." Dream informed them.  
  
"Attack together." Star ordered.  
  
Ice laughed coldly.  
"I stopped listening to you a long time ago."  
  
"Just do it." Storm sighed.  
  
The Senshi channeled their energy, and released their furry.  
  
"Flame Wall!"  
  
"Wind Scream!"  
  
"Star explosion!"  
  
"Ice Storm!"  
  
"Light Aura!"  
  
"Shadow's Embrace!"  
  
"Deadly Storm!"  
  
"Dream Illusion!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The attacks struck the creature from all sides, causing it to  
disintegrate.  
a small pile of red sand sat where the dragon had been moments before.  
Wolf floated back down the to ground, with Mikka still in his arms.  
  
"Looks like we did it." He smiled.  
  
"How is she?" Storm asked.  
  
Wolf frowned.  
"Not good."  
  
"Lets get her home then." Wind smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka was walking through the stars, when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Beware she who transcends time." It called.  
  
Mikka stopped.  
"Who is there?" She called out. "Who warns me?"  
  
"Beware, Princess of the Crimson ones."  
  
"Show yourself." Mikka ordered.  
  
"I shall give you the readings, perhaps they will aid you."  
the voice began to fade.  
  
Mikka lifted the bottom of her dress, and chased after the voice.  
  
"Wait. Come back." She called out to it. "Don't leave me alone  
any longer."  
  
"You are not alone dear one." The voice whispered from all  
around her. "You are never alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka sat up in bed. Her heart racing, and her mind filled with her  
odd dream. She groaned, as a piercing pain sliced through her brain.  
She clutched her head with her hands.  
  
"Why am I the one who always gets hurt." She muttered.  
  
The pain subsided fairly quickly, leaving behind only a dull throbbing.  
Mikka stood up, and left her room looking for the others.  
She found Nikkos, Ceres, Pyper and Clio in the living room.  
  
"Hey." Nikkos exclaimed. "Your supposed to be in bed."  
  
Mikka made a face.  
"Boring."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ceres asked.  
  
"My head hurts. But other than that, all right."  
  
"What happened anyway?" Nikkos asked her.  
  
Mikka sat down next to him, and tucked her legs underneath her body.  
  
"I'm not sure. Its mind was just so full of hatred.." She  
shuddered. "It overwhelmed me I guess." Mikka looked thoughtful.  
"But there was something familiar about it. Something I could almost  
remember.."  
  
"What is that?" Clio asked.  
  
"What's what?" Mikka replied, confused.  
  
"That scroll sticking out of your pocket." Pyper told her.  
  
Mikka looked down, and noticed the scroll.  
"I don't know." She reached for the rolled paper. "I didn't even  
notice it."  
  
"Let me see." Ceres spoke.  
  
Mikka handed the scroll to her, and Ceres looked over its contents.  
  
"It looks like a prophecy." She looked at Mikka. "Where did you  
get this?"  
  
"I have no idea..." A confused look settled upon her face. "Its  
just like to voice said."  
  
"What voice?" Nikkos asked her.  
  
Mikka told them about her odd dream, and the warning she had received.  
When she was done, Nikkos and Ceres looked just as confused as she did.  
  
"Its a prophecy all right." Pyper said, as she looked over the  
scroll. "All we have to do, is figure out what it means."  
  
Mikka brightened.  
"I love solving riddles." She smiled. 


	10. Ch.7

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Ceres asked Altais with  
a laugh.  
  
"Tried not to." He smiled.  
  
They were sitting in the park under the shade of one of the many trees.  
Altais had finally convinced her to go on a semi-date with him, and  
she had chosen a picnic lunch. They had finished eating only moments  
ago, and were now just talking about the old days.  
  
"I wonder if we are all still in shape." Ceres thought aloud.  
  
"Probably not." Altais laughed. "But I heard that Nikkos,  
Raven and Mikka were still pretty good."  
  
"They always were the top fighters."  
  
"I still say you were the best."  
  
Ceres blushed slightly, making Altais smile.  
"You know that's not true." She recovered.  
  
"A matter of opinion." He grinned. "Your most certainly the most  
beautiful."  
  
"Stop that." Ceres chided him, as a smile spread across her  
face.  
  
"Merely speaking the truth." He defended himself.  
  
Before Ceres could reply, or figure out what was happening, he kissed  
her. Ceres' eyes widened in shock before she kissed him back.  
Altais pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." He confessed.  
  
"I know." She grinned.  
  
"We should get going." Altais suggested.  
  
"Probably." Ceres sighed.  
  
A smile spread across Altais' face.  
"We don't have to go right this second though..."  
  
Ceres returned his smile.  
"No, it can wait for awhile longer."  
  
With that, they kissed once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi yawned as Luna droned on about how things had been too quiet  
lately. The inner scouts were meeting at the Temple like they had been  
doing for so many years.  
  
"...And we need to figure it out." Luna finished.  
  
The scouts simply nodded their heads.  
  
"Right." Minako added.  
  
"None of you were listening, were you?" Artamis asked.  
  
"Uh...not exactly..." Usagi confessed.  
  
"Sorry." Makoto sighed.  
  
"I tried to." Minako looked guilty.  
  
Rei shook her head.  
"My mind was someplace else."  
  
"I was listening." Ami told them.  
  
Luna sighed, but before she had a chance to repeat herself, Ami's mini  
computer started beeping.  
  
"Its picking up a Youma." Ami told the others. "Somewhere in  
the park."  
  
"Since when does it do that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Its a new feature I added a few days ago."  
  
"Well, lets go scouts." Usagi said, getting up.  
  
They transformed into the Sailor Senshi, and ran out of the temple in  
the direction of the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Altais'  
voice rang in the heads of the other Crimson Senshi.  
  
Nikkos asked him.  
  
Ceres told  
them.  
  
Artio told them.  
  
Clio and Pyper spoke in unison.  
  
Mikka told them.  
  
  
"Well, lets go." Mikka told Nikkos and Raven.  
  
"But how are we going to get there quickly? We're 20 miles out  
of town?" Nikkos asked her.  
  
"We can try to teleport." Raven suggested.  
  
"Its worth a shot." Nikkos agreed.  
  
The three of them transformed, and formed a small circle. They held  
hands, and closed their eyes.  
  
"Shimmering Planet Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Planet Power!"  
  
"Shifting Planet Power!"  
  
They shouted their phrases, and were each consumed by different color  
lights. The lights shone brighter and brighter, until they were almost  
as bright as the sun.  
Suddenly, the lights faded, and the three scouts were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Deadly Storm!"  
  
"Shadow's Embrace!"  
  
The attacks slammed into the monster's side, drawing its attention  
towards the two fighters.  
  
"We have to keep it busy so the people have a chance to  
escape." Storm spoke.  
  
"Easier said then done." Shadow noted.  
  
The creature they faced was enormous. Its body stretched at least 15  
feet long, and that wasn't counting its tail.  
  
"Thunder Strike!" Storm shouted, hitting the beast's back.  
  
"Eternal Darkness!" Shadow exclaimed, targeting its tail.  
  
The creature charged at them, much faster than either expected.  
They both sprouted their wings, and flew in opposite directions.  
  
Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"Ice Storm!"  
  
"Dream Illusion!"  
  
"Light Aura!"  
  
The attacks struck the monster's left side.  
  
"It didn't even blink." Light gasped.  
  
"Flame Wall!"  
  
"Wind Scream!"  
  
These struck from the right.  
  
"That thing sure is big." Wind noticed.  
  
"Where is Cat, Wolf and Star?" Storm shouted from above their  
heads.  
  
"No clue." Dream shouted back at her.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi struck from behind.  
  
"Looks like we have company." Light smiled.  
  
"My God that thing is big." Jupiter breathed.  
  
"The others should be here any minute." Moon told the Crimson  
Senshi.  
  
"Ours too." Flame told them.  
  
A flash of light appeared to the left of the creature, and when it  
cleared Cat, Wolf and Star stood in its place.  
  
"We did it." Cat smiled.  
  
Star spread her wings, and quickly flew away from the creatures reach.  
Wolf followed her, with Cat in his arms.  
  
"Its about time you guys got here." Shadow yelled at them.  
  
"At least we got here." Cat shouted back.  
  
Wolf set Cat down on the ground as he and Star landed.  
  
"Looks like they started without us." Uranus noted.  
  
Moon smiled.  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
"We had to find Saturn and Chibi-Moon." Neptune explained.  
  
"Over here people." Cat called them all in.  
  
All of the Senshi, both Crimson and Sailor gathered around Cat, Wolf  
and Star.  
  
"Looks like we're all working together on this one." Wolf  
noted.  
  
"How are we going to beat that thing?" Venus asked.  
  
"We need to attack at the same time from different directions."  
Star spoke.  
  
"If we split up into four groups, we can strike from all  
sides." Mars agreed.  
  
"If we split up by element, then the attacks should be  
stronger." Cat suggested. "Like, have a huge fireball instead of two  
little ones."  
  
"Good idea." Uranus agreed.  
  
The creature swung its tail in their direction, and they all scrambled  
out of the way.  
  
Moon and Cat stuck close to each other, and decided how to attack,  
while the others kept the creature busy.  
  
"What elements do you have on your team?" Cat asked Moon.  
  
"Two waters, earth, time, fire, thunder, love, death, and  
two that don't really fall anywhere." Moon told her quickly. "What  
about you guys?"  
  
"Fire, wind, heavens, light, shadows, water, ice, illusion  
and two that don't really fall anywhere." Cat spoke quickly. "We can  
put the four waters and the thunder together from the left, the  
two fires with the illusion, earth and wind on the right." Cat offered.  
  
"Time, death, love, light and shadows can attack from the back.  
Moon spoke. "And the rest can attack from the front."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Cat agreed. "Lets do this quickly."  
  
"Neptune, Mercury, Jupiter." Moon called out. "Take the left  
side."  
  
Cat spoke in their  
minds.  
  
"Mars and Uranus, Right side."  
  
  
  
"Pluto, Saturn and Venus, Back."  
  
  
  
"Chibi-Moon, Front."  
  
  
  
The Senshi took their places.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Moon shouted.  
  
They responded, each saying they were ready.  
  
"Use your most powerful attacks." Cat told them.  
  
"Now!" Moon shouted.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Winter Furry!"  
  
"Deadly Storm!"  
  
The Senshi on the left attacked in unison.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Flame Wall!"  
  
"Dream Illusion!"  
  
"Wind Funnel!"  
  
The team on the right attacked on cue.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Light Aura!"  
  
"Shadow's Embrace!"  
  
The team behind the creature struck.  
  
"Star Explosion!"  
  
"Tooth and Claw!" Cat and Wolf exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
The Senshi in front of the monster attacked.  
The attacks struck within seconds of one another. The monster cried  
out in pain, moments before it turned to red dust which blew away  
in the wind.  
Cat cheered, and leapt into Wolf's arms laughing. Wolf laughed at her  
antics, and spun her around.  
  
"We did it." Moon smiled.  
  
"That was tough though." Wind noticed.  
  
"The hardest one yet." Flame agreed.  
  
"Its getting harder each time." Mercury added.  
  
"So what do we do?" Venus asked.  
  
Each of the Senshi shrugged.  
  
"Guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." Storm sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka sat upon he balcony railing, her body teetering in the blowing   
winds.  
  
"What's up?" Nikkos asked her, as he came up beside her.  
  
"Nothing." She spoke softly.  
  
"Something." He looked at her. "What's wrong Cat?"  
  
"If I leapt of this balcony right now, I'd plunge to my death."  
  
Nikkos was taken aback.  
"Since when are you suicidal?"  
  
"I'm not." Mikka said, jumping off the railing to the wooden  
floor of the balcony. "But there was a time when I would open my wings,  
and soar into the sky."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say.  
  
"I was the one who lived to soar above the clouds, that's why  
she did it to me, that's why she took away my wings."  
  
Nikkos embraced her, and held her close.  
"Its ok." He whispered into her ear. "We'll find a way to get  
your wings back. I promise."  
  
Mikka smiled sadly.  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."  
  
"We'll see." Nikkos replied, holding her closer. 


	11. Ch.8

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru sat at one of the booths in the new cafe that had  
opened a few days ago. They were waiting for Setsuna who was supposed  
to meet them there. As the waitress approached with their milkshakes,  
the ground began to shake violently.  
Glasses shattered as they crashed to the floor, and people started  
screaming.  
  
"What's happening?" Chibi-Usa shouted over the noise.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hotaru replied.  
  
At that moment, a Youma crashed through the wall in front of them.  
The young girls scrambled out of the way, as the creature rammed into  
the booth they had been sitting at.  
The monster got up, and smashed the table into tiny shards. With a  
roar, it turned to face Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
CrimsonCat rushed through the hole in the wall after the Youma.  
  
"Hey!" She called. "Get away from them."  
  
The monster whipped around, and rushed towards her.  
CrimsonCat leapt back out the hole, drawing the monster away from the  
innocent bystanders.  
Chibi-Usa flipped open her communicator, and called the other Sailor  
Senshi.  
  
"We need help here guys." She spoke.  
  
"On our way." Usagi's replied.  
  
"Lets go." Hotaru said.  
  
The cafe was now empty, so they transformed and rushed outside to help  
the Crimson Scout.  
  
"Tiger's Bite!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
the monster dodged the attack, and leapt towards Cat, pinning her  
beneath its sharp claws.  
Cat winced as the creature dug its claws in deeper.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The attacks struck the creature's back, and drew its attention away from  
the trapped Crimson.  
  
"Leave her alone." Chibi-Moon shouted.  
  
With a roar, the Youma sent a bright blue orb of energy towards the  
smaller scouts.  
They jumped out of the way, and barely missed getting hit.  
  
"Tail Whip!" A silver whip appeared in Cat's hands.  
With one fluid movement, she wrapped the it around the Youma's left leg.  
Cat yanked on the whip, causing the creature to fall flat on its face.  
With surprising agility and speed, the creature jumped back up, and  
fired three or four blasts towards Cat.  
She leapt out of the way of the first one, but got struck by the rest.  
Cat screamed out in pain, and collapsed on the sidewalk, un-moving.  
The Youma advanced upon her, ready to fire again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikkos doubled over. His breath caught in his lungs, and a shooting  
pain extended through his whole body.  
  
"Just because your loosing is no reason to act like that."  
Willow told him.  
The two of them, and her sister Ceres were playing Scrabble.  
  
"Its Mikka." He gasped.  
  
"Nikkos, are you ok?" Ceres asked, concerned.  
  
"Mikka's hurt badly." He jumped up, and transformed. "We have to  
go help her."  
  
The two sisters transformed and rushed after CrimsonWolf, who was  
had already jumped off the balcony and was soaring through air, almost  
breaking his wings to reach his love as fast as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The attacks slammed into the creature, turning it to dust.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto." Saturn smiled.  
  
"You two ok?" Uranus asked them.  
  
"We're fine, but she's not." Chibi-Moon directed their  
attention towards CrimsonCat.  
  
"She's hardly breathing." Neptune exclaimed.  
  
Saturn placed her hands over Cat's body, and healed her as best she  
could.  
  
"That's the best I can do." Saturn sighed.  
  
Uranus bent down, and picked her up.  
  
"Lets get her out of here." Pluto suggested.  
  
"What happened?" Moon exclaimed as she ran up.  
  
"CrimsonCat got hurt trying to help us." Chibi-Usa told her.  
  
A bright light consumed the Crimson Senshi as CrimsonCat powered down.  
The Sailor Senshi gasped.  
  
"Mikka Danellis is the CrimsonCat?" Moon exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolf, Dream and Storm landed in front of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"What happened to her?" Wolf asked.  
  
"She got attacked." Uranus told him.  
  
Storm looked at the Senshi. they all had odd looks in their eyes.  
  
Dream thought to the other two.  
  
Storm returned.  
  
"We'll take her home to her sister." Storm told the other team  
of fighters.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Uranus asked.  
  
"You could say that." Wolf said warily.  
  
Uranus gave Mikka to Wolf, and as the Crimson fighters turned to leave,  
Neptune spoke up.  
  
"We know." Was all she said.  
  
They turned back around, and regarded the other team.  
  
"Know what?" Dream asked.  
  
"That she's the CrimsonCat." Moon told them. "We saw her power  
down."  
  
Storm sighed in their heads.  
  
Dream asked them.  
  
"Then you must have figured out who we are." Wolf spoke.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "The only other person we have seen Mikka with  
is her sister, Raven."  
  
Nikkos called out to their leader.   
  
She replied.  
  
  
  
Raven demanded.  
  
Storm told her.  
  
Dream put in.  
  
Raven told them.   
  
"So who are you guys?" Moon asked them.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" Wolf growled.  
  
"We already know that who she is." Uranus pointed out. "So it  
doesn't matter."  
  
"Lets go." Wolf told the others.  
They spread their wings, and got ready to take off.  
  
"Wait." Moon called out to them.  
  
"What?" Dream demanded.  
  
"We have so many questions. Stay awhile, please?"  
  
The three of them regarded each other, not sure what to say.  
Mikka stirred in Wolf's arms, and moaned softly. She looked extremely  
pale, and had a cut across her head from when she collapsed.  
  
"We need to get her home." Wolf said. "She really doesn't look  
good."  
  
Mikka opened her eyes slightly.  
"About time you got here." She said softly.  
  
"If you had told me you were going out to get yourself killed,  
I would have tagged along." Wolf told her. "What the hell were you  
thinking going after that thing alone? You could have called us."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Mikka sighed.  
"You can put me down."  
  
Wolf set her down on the ground, and she almost fell over. He reached  
out and kept her on her feet.  
  
"Why am I so dizzy?" Mikka asked herself.  
  
Wolf picked her back up.  
"Its all right." He smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about  
walking."  
  
"You ok?" Storm asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
"We didn't." Dream replied.  
  
"Not you, them." Mikka indicated the Sailor Senshi. "Guess my  
secrets out, hu?"  
  
"You could say that." Uranus smiled.  
  
Star and the others arrived, each flying in from different directions.  
  
"So what's going on?" Star asked as she landed.  
  
"Raven?" Moon asked.  
  
Star groaned.  
  
"Way to go princess." Ice said sarcastically.  
  
"Lay off Ice." Wolf growled.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Mikka demanded.  
  
"Our brave leader called, so we thought it would be rude not to  
answer." Light smirked.  
  
"I'd kick your ass if I could stand." Mikka threatened them.  
  
Star turned to the Sailor Senshi.  
"So you know." She sighed.  
  
"We have some questions that we wanted you to answer." Moon  
told her.  
  
"What makes you think we'll answer them?" Star asked.  
  
"What reason do you have not to?" Neptune retorted.  
  
Star asked her team.  
  
Mikka told her. I have some questions  
myself.  
  
Dream put in.  
  
Star questioned.  
  
No one answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok, lets do it." Star agreed. "But not here, we're already  
attracting too much attention."  
  
A huge crowd had formed while the fighters were talking, and the wail  
of sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
"We could meet in the park in about half an hour." Chibi-Moon  
suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Star agreed.  
  
"Why is it always the park?" Mikka groaned.  
  
"Northern exit?" Storm asked, ignoring Mikka.  
  
"Sure." Moon said.  
  
"Senshi form." Star clarified.  
  
"If you wish." Pluto agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW!" Mikka exclaimed.  
  
Raven was tending to the rather large cut on her head.  
  
"Stay still." Raven ordered.  
  
"Why am I the one who always gets hurt?" Mikka demanded.  
  
"Because your the only one who doesn't ask for help when she  
needs it." Nikkos told her.  
  
Mikka stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"All done." Raven told her.  
  
"We're going to be late." Ceres called from the hallway.  
The three of them transformed, and walked out to meet the others.  
  
"Why are they coming again?" Cat asked, talking about Light and  
Ice.  
  
"Because they are part of the team." Wolf told her.  
  
"Couldn't tell." She replied.  
  
"Enough of that." Ceres told them. "Can we be civil tonight?"  
  
"If we must." Ice sighed.  
  
Ceres transformed.  
  
"Lets get going." Shadow told them.  
  
"Are we flying?" Dream asked.  
  
"No wings." Cat spoke up.  
  
"We can walk." Flame smiled.  
  
"Its close enough." Wind agreed.  
  
The others nodded, and Cat sighed.  
Wolf looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled weakly. "Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen waited at the northern exit of the  
park.  
  
"There they are." Jupiter spoke.  
  
The Crimson Senshi walked up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Moon asked.  
  
"A lot better." Cat replied.  
  
"Well, lets go inside." Star sighed slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Cat's insistence, they had chosen picnic tables under the trees.  
The sun was setting, and they were the only people around.  
The Senshi seated themselves where they were comfortable. Some sat on  
the picnic tables, others on the seats, while a few of them sat on the  
ground.  
  
"So what questions did you have?" Star asked. She sat across  
from Moon.  
  
"Where did you guys come from?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Jupiter, Chibi-Moon and Mercury all spoke at once.  
  
"The where we came from part is easy." Cat's voice sounded sad  
and far away.  
  
"We are each princes and princesses from the planets of our  
solar system. Before we were born, our arrival was prophesied. We were  
to be the Crimson Senshi." Flame told them of their birthmarks and  
their years of training. She told them of the betrayal, and the murder  
of their queen. Of the battle, and their deaths.  
  
"Cat sent us here with the help of the Sapphire Star Crystal."  
Wind spoke. "And the rest is history."  
  
"I didn't choose this place though." Cat told them. "Its just  
where we ended up."  
  
"Our home was destroyed too." Moon told them the story of the  
Silver millennium, and how they ended up on earth.  
  
"Sounds like we have a lot in common." Venus spoke.  
  
"But who are you?" Chibi-Moon asked.  
  
"CrimsonShadow, CrimsonWind, Flame, Dream, Storm, Light, Ice,  
Wolf.. you guys know Cat, and Me, CrimsonStar." Star pointed at the  
scouts as she named them.  
  
"What about you guys?" Dream asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Chibi-Moon, Mars,  
Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Tuxedo Kamen, and I'm Sailor Moon." Moon  
pointed at her team as she called their names.  
  
"What about your real names?" Cat asked. "What are they?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Wolf whispered from behind her.  
  
"Cut that out." She said crossly.  
  
Wolf laughed. Cat turned around. Her nails grew into claws and she  
advanced towards him.  
  
"Hey." He laughed. "I was only kidding."  
  
Star snapped.  
  
"He started it." Cat said in defense, her claws shrinking.  
  
Storm rolled her eyes, while the Sailor Senshi looked confused.  
  
"Telepathic." Wolf explained.  
  
"You guys already know who I am, so who are you?" Cat asked  
again. "We could take turns powering down. One team at a time."  
  
  
Moon looked at her scouts, and they nodded in agreement.  
"All right." Moon said.  
  
"You first." Mars spoke.  
  
Cat asked.  
  
Ice said sarcastically.   
  
In a flash of light, the Crimson Senshi powered down simultaneously.  
Each in turn spoke their name, and Planet.  
  
"Princess Mikka of Trillitana."  
  
"Princess Raven of Trillitana."  
  
"Prince Nikkos of Merias."  
  
"Princess Willow of Aclio."  
  
"Princess Ceres of Aclio."  
  
"Princess Clio of Fazak"  
  
"Princess Pyper of Fazak."  
  
"Princess Artio of Vecaio."  
  
"Princess Ataries of Vecaio"  
  
"Prince Altais of Vecaio."  
  
"Ceres and Pyper are twins." Mikka added.  
  
"Your turn." Nikkos grinned.  
  
The Sailor Senshi followed their lead, and powered down as one unit.  
In turn, they too spoke their names and planets.  
  
"Princess Serenity, or Usagi, of the Moon."  
  
"Neo Princess Serenity, or Chibi-Usa, of the Moon.  
  
"Prince Endymion, or Mamoru, of Earth."  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars."  
  
"Princess Minako of Venus."  
  
"Princess Makoto of Jupiter."  
  
"Princess Ami of Mercury."  
  
"Princess Michiru of Neptune."  
  
"Princess Hakura of Uranus."  
  
"Princess Setsuna of Pluto."  
  
"Princess Hotaru of Saturn."  
  
They stood there across from each other, regarding one another.  
  
"Who would have guessed." Mikka's voice broke the silence.  
  
"So I guess we're official allies now." Raven spoke.  
  
"Looks like." Usagi smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mikka awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, and her eyes were  
filled with tears.  
A few moments later, Nikkos entered the room. He had felt her distress,  
and it had woken him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
"I keep seeing it over and over again." She sobbed.  
  
Nikkos sat down beside her.  
"Seeing what?"  
  
"My wings being ripped out." She replied softly.  
The tears spilled over the edges of her lashes.  
"Oh Nikkos." She cried, throwing her arms around him and sobbing  
into his chest.  
  
"Its all right." He stroked her hair gently. "I'll find a way to  
give you your wings back." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Don't leave me." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll not going anywhere." 


End file.
